In transportation, logistics, fleet management, and related applications, the state of vehicle sensors or other data generating devices or sources may be tracked over periods of vehicle operation for purposes of route or schedule planning, vehicle maintenance, regulatory compliance, or for other reasons. A truck or other vehicle can be equipped with a variety of sensors, switches, and/or other telemetry devices, such as, merely for example, speed sensors, position sensors (including Global Positioning System, or GPS-based sensors), and other types of sensors or data registers or sources. The vehicle can likewise be equipped with government-mandated monitoring devices, such as a tachograph or related devices required in European jurisdictions.
As part of or in addition to continuously sampled or otherwise free-running streamed data, in many applications the data captured in a primary data processing system can include state or status registration data, such as data reflecting the state of vehicle components or subsystems, for example the state of the vehicle's ignition system, braking system, acceleration system, or others. The vehicle can further be equipped with additional safety devices or others which produce or report data on a discrete, event-triggered, or other basis that is not continuously or periodically sampled or reported, but which data can also be incorporated in the set of data streams. In general, the set of vehicle sensors or other data sources can transmit or deliver the captured data, including but not limited to continuously sampled data streams, to a main onboard computer or other electronic control device. That device can generally be referred to as a primary data processing system (or a vehicle data processing system).
In operation, the intake and processing of the set of data streams from the set of vehicle sensors in the primary data processing system can from time to time become unexpectedly interrupted. This can take place due to a software or hardware fault or crash in the primary data processing system, or due to other causes or factors. During the interruption of the processing of the set of sensor data streams or other data inputs in the primary data processing system, no information about the state of the various sensors may be recorded or processed, and significant information about the vehicle and its operating state can be lost. In some jurisdictions, having losses or gaps in the set of data streams from a vehicle's sensors or other data reporting devices may not be satisfactory or sufficient under local regulatory requirements. The provisioning of a secondary data capture device may therefore be desirable or necessary.
However, secondary data capture platforms that may exist or be available in the transportation industry, such as continuously running secondary electronic memories or others, may not by themselves be adequate to fully or sufficiently reconstruct gaps in the set of data streams and other data.
It may be desirable to provide systems and methods for vehicle monitoring with processing interruption tolerance, in which a secondary data capture device, platform, or buffer can be configured to capture the raw set of sensor data streams, a subset of the sensor data streams, and/or other data values, possibly on a downsampled, compressed, decimated, or other altered basis, with associated timestamp or other temporal records, fields, or attributes that can be used to accurately re-insert, recover, or reconstruct data which is lost during an interruption in the processing of the set of data streams in the primary data processing system, while avoiding the insertion of data that was already processed before the interruption. Systems and methods for vehicle monitoring with processing interruption tolerance that are capable of inserting changes in selected system states that occurred during the interruption along with their associated timestamps, without necessarily subjecting that state data to downsampling or loss of detail, would likewise be desirable.